Az utolsók
by MeronC
Summary: Évszakok, melyek Hidének az utolsók voltak, Kaneki szemszögéből. És még tovább...


Én írás közben masszívan Nightcore- The Bird and the worm-ot hallgattam, ajánlom olvasáshoz is ;D

* * *

Az utcán egymás mellett sétáltak, olyan közel, hogy a kezük összeér, csupán egy leplekönnyű érintés, de Kaneki Ken szíve mindannyiszor hevesebben vert, arca kipirult. De elméje minden ilyen alkalommal visszatükrözte, ahogy magányosan ül az egyetemen, míg _Ő_ vidáman beszélget a társaival, néha-néha lopott pillantást vetett rá, amolyan csak-ellenőrzöm-hogy-hogy-van odasandítást, de csak az órák végén jön oda hozzá, mikor már senki sincs körülöttük. Mert ők csak az iskola után barátok.

Vagy valami többek, ahogy a fekete hajú fiatal gondolta, épp csak a nagykorúság küszöbét átlépve. A tavasz épp csak beköszöntött, úgy igazán, a cseresznyefa még bimbózni se kezdett, de az ő szívében már évek —vagy egy élet— óta május van, mikor minden meleg, minden madár dalol és minden...

De nem tudhatta még, hogy mi mindenek még, akkor se, ha Hide barna íriszeit félig lehunyva hajolt az ajkaira, miután egy mocskos, sötét sikátorba rántotta, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve. Az első csókjuk egyáltalán nem volt előre megfontolt, romantikus, vagy szűzies. Hide a rövid, szénfekete tincsekbe markolva tartotta Ken fejét, attól tartva, hogy ellökné őt magától, testük minden négyzetcentimétere összesimult, s Kaneki hiába epekedett a barátjáért már régóta, nem tudott az elkövetkezendő napokban —melyek heteknek tűntek— a piszkos-szőke hajú fiúra nézni, vagy a közelében maradni. Megijedt az őt elöntő érzelmektől, hisz a gyász, félelem és magány érzése mindennapos volt számára, de ez az újkeletű izgatottság! Nem tudta összehasonlítani semmivel, így talán érthetőek is voltak az érzései.

Az egész tavasz végül maga volt a zavarodottság, a madarak is hallgattak, mintha visszatért volna a tél, mintha minden, vagy mindenki meghalt volna, rajta kívül.

* * *

A nyár alatt ritkán ment ki az egérlyuk méretű lakásából, de annál inkább jött _Ő_. Hide szinte mindennapos vendége volt, az idősebb fiút nem érdekelte Kaneki feszengése.

–Elhatároztam, hogy elcsábítalak— adta meg egyszer, egy éjszakába nyúló film-maraton párperces szünetében a ki nem mondott kérdésre a választ Nagachika, jobbja át volt vetve a sötétbarna, szinte fekete szemű társa vállán, barna szemei az elhatározástól szinte lángoltak.

Ken nem szólt semmit, zavartan húzta össze magát, de az arca még mindig Hide felé volt fordítva, nem bírta elszakítani róla a hitetlenkedő tekintetét. S továbbra is így volt, hiába közeledett egyre inkább Nagachika arca az övéhez, az orruk már össze is ért.

–És azt hiszem, hogy jó úton haladok.

Újfent összesimultak, s Kaneki bátortalanul visszacsókolt. Belátta, hogy nem bánja ezt az elcsábítást. Megvan a maga varázsa a viszonzatlan szerelemnek, s Ken szerette —szeretnie kellett— az ez miatt érzett fájdalmat. De maga a tudat, hogy viszonozzák a vonzódását —,mert a szerelemben nem volt már biztos— összecsomózta a gyomrát, kellemes, émelygés közeli állapotba sodorta.

És aztán jött Rize, jöttek a gondok, jöttek a ki nem mondott vallomások.

 _Ghoul lettem_ ; _Szerelemmel szeretlek, hiába vagyunk mindketten férfiak_ ; **_Ments meg!_**

* * *

Az ősz már a búcsú szagát hozta magával, mikor a madarak búcsúztak az ismerős japán tájtól, rothadó, eldobott leveleket hagyva maguk után. És Kaneki is kezdte maga után hagyni a szerelmét Hide iránt, hisz a szerelem túl _emberi_ érzelem. És ő már nem volt ember.

( **De az akarok lenni!** )

De újra csak vágyott Hidére, vágyott a csókjaira, melyek fűtötték őt a hideg éjszakákon, mikor nem feküdt mellette, s a magány áldozata körül köröző farkasként vetette rá magát.

S ez csak a bemelegítés volt az igazi fagyok eljövetelére, mikor tényleg minden megfagy. Vagy leég, Ken nem tudta eldönteni, hogy melyik a jobb szó rá, hisz a fagy is tudott égetni, ha hagyják, s egy tűz is lehet hideg.

* * *

A tél Ken számára a véget jelentette. Hide számára a megnyugvást, győzelmet, mely eljött, mikor utoljára találkoztak, utoljára csókolták a másikat, utoljára lehettek utolsók.

Mert minden eljött, és minden el is ment, mikor Hide Kanekire köhögte a vérét, s Kaneki végre engedett, ahogy tél óta mindennek.

Engedte, hogy Hide megcsókolja a fagyos ajkait, engedte, hogy a kezében lehelje ki a lelkét. És engedte, hogy Arima lássa utoljára, de nem örökre elfeledve, az igazi valóját, ami Kaneki Ken volt. És lett azután sok minden még, de Hide arca mindenhol, minden partnerében kísértette.

–Mert el akarsz menekülni, Kaneki, hiába fogadtad el magad, te még mindig menekülsz.

* * *

És végre lehunyhatta a szemeit, hogy emlékeit vesztve ébredjen a hideg, fémes falak között.

–Üdv egy új világban, 240-es fogoly! Készen állsz a véres uralkodásra? A kimondott szavakra, melyek néha simogatnak, máskor meg a csontjaidban érzed a maró savat? Légy ember, _igazán_ ember, és meglátjuk, hogy mi leszel azután szörnyként!

 _Reccs Ropp_

 **Mégse**

–Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek!

 _Tépés_ _Reccs Kopp-kopp Ropp_

És a fejében tébolyult sikolyok hangzottak fel ( **Vagy talán én sikoltok?** ), az ismerősnek tűnő piszkos-szőke fürtökről vér csöpögött.

 **Lehetek**

 _Csöpp csöpp, mi csöpög?_

A búcsú virága, a vágyakozva elhalt sóhajokat megérezve feszítette ki magát, az asztalon álló váza körül eldobott, rothadásnak indult levelek hevertek, s a bordóvá vált virágszirmok sírva üdvözölték az oly nagyon vágyott társaikat, ahogy egy érzékelhetetlen, felfoghatatlan világban egybe olvadtak.

 **Utolsó?**

Vér folyt reájuk, a kikapart szemgödörből. 240-es fogoly pedig sírt, zokogott, akár egy csecsemő, sírt az elsőre kedves hang után való vágyakozás miatt. Mert amelyik most duruzsol a fülébe, az nem egy kedves, szeretett férfi hangja, s ezt 240 fájdalmasan veszi észre.


End file.
